


Your Hair Is Like Flowers And Thristles

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, child of the moon flowers, cotmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick one shot based on a prompt</p><p>Ben describing how different Huxs hair feels depending on what it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Is Like Flowers And Thristles

He felt Ben slide in behind him, a weight that he had become familiar with, the warmth of his skin a comfort he did not think he would have again. Hands roamed along his back and to his sides as he placed light kisses on his neck.

            “Brexton?” There was a tug at his hip, rough fingers on his skin, a warm static that traveled through him. He rolled over to find Ben bright eyed and messy haired, the corner of his lip tucked behind crooked teeth in thought. He let his fingers trace the freckles on his chest, to the curves of his throat, and finally stopped at his lips. Hux leaned into the touch, the smell of earth mixed with wisteria and moonflowers clung to Bens fingers.

Ben let his thumb rub against the neat little hairs and down the curve of Huxs cheek. The sensation of the callused skin felt strange against the stiff hair but not uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, lashes glowed in lantern light against pale skin and freckles, Bens soft breath against his lips. His heart skipped as Bens fingers wandered further and intertwined into his hair.

            “So soft, as if weaved of faerie gossamer.” He dragged his nails along Huxs scalp, disgruntled noises escaped Huxs throat.

            “Did you really wake me so you could tell me this?”

Ben laughed and dragged his lips along the scruff on his jaw, tongue taking in the taste of salt.

He buried his nose into the others hair, the strands like scattered sunrises on a bed of clouds in the flickering lantern light. He continued to push his fingers through, humming a tune that Hux was unfamiliar with.                

            “Your hair is like fresh flower petals, so soft to the touch are you sure you’re not part fae my good sir?” This time Hux laughed. Ben’s hands made their way back down again, palms rubbed at the coarse beard. Ben left kisses across his cheeks, Huxs leg now wrapped around Ben’s hip. The entire time he has kept his eyes closed, just letting the feeling of Ben pressed alongside him sink in. This man who he was once sure he hated was now someone he couldn’t see himself without.

            “Your beard is like a bush of thistles, so prickly here--” his thumbs dug into his chin, “—but soft up here.” He stopped with his hands cupping his face. Ben gently kissed him and he relaxed. Their heartbeats pounded in sync in their own symphony, Bens hands now completely tangled in his hair, bodies together as one. They fell asleep, smiles on their faces, both of them with their hands in the others hair.


End file.
